


Above All Else

by Asylum_Regular



Series: For Tumblr Senpais [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby!Eren, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Firefighter!Levi, M/M, papa!levi, platonic ereri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asylum_Regular/pseuds/Asylum_Regular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa!Levi taking care of baby Eren even though he’s bone tired after working a double shift as a firefighter. He always makes sure Eren comes first before himself because he rather suffer then see Eren being without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above All Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivaillepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaillepls/gifts).



> For: Erenislevisonly
> 
> This, as always, has not been beta'd. All mistakes are my own and I apologize for any in advance.
> 
> I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and do not gain anything but joy from the writing and posting of this work

By the time I stumbled over to Petra’s place I was ready to drop onto the nearest flat surface and sleep for days. I rang the doorbell and waited tiredly for either Erwin or the strawberry blonde to answer and let me in to collect Eren and his things. 

“Levi?”

I blinked rapidly, looking up; I had dozed off for a second. “Sorry Petra, I’m just really tired. I worked a double shift today.” I sighed, running my fingers through my already mussed hair.

“It’s no problem Levi, Eren is in the living room with Erwin watching Shark Tale” She moved to let me in and I shuffled into the house, heading straight to the living room. 

Eren, who had been crawling around on the floor near Erwin, let out a happy gurgle at seeing me and I walked over, swooping down to swing him up into my arms. I bumped my nose gently to his, smiling gently at the 1 year old who then proceeded to grab my nose in his still gummy mouth. I winced, gently pulling him off and giving him a stern look as I wiped my nose off on my shirt.

“Here’s his bag, do you need us to watch him tomorrow?” Erwin asked, handing over the item mentioned as I exited the living room, Eren sitting on my hip.

“No, I have tomorrow off.” I took the bag from Erwin’s hand as I walked past, waving at them both as I left the house and headed to my car in the driveway. I was quick to toss Eren’s bag into the back seat before buckling Eren in his car seat. 

By the time I got buckled in and pulled out onto the street my tiredness was back full force. I managed to drive us back home and get us both into the apartment before falling onto the couch, Eren curled against my stomach as he cooed at me before making a face. I blanched as I took a sniff before climbing off the couch and grabbing both the brat and his bag as I slowly walked into my bedroom. I gently put him down on his changing table and grabbed a diaper and his favorite toy, a strange looking humanoid plushy with pointy ears and long unruly brown hair. I handed the plushy to Eren who giggled as he clutched the toy to his chest. Making short work of changing his diaper, I changed him into his pajamas before transitioning the brat into his crib. I then went to get his bottle and some formula. It was bed time for both of us. 

When I returned with Eren’s bottle of warm formula he had somehow managed to throw his toy out of the crib and was trying to reach through the bars for it, little fingers waggling as if it would help. The toy was about a foot out of reach and I picked it up with a sigh, handing it back to Eren and hoisting him out of the crib. I sat on my bed just a yard or two away from Eren’s crib and settled into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard as I held the bottle to Eren’s lips. It must have been half an hour before the boy’s eyes started fluttering shut, the bottle about 3/4ths of the way empty. Another five minutes and the bottle slipped out of his lips, Eren now fully asleep. I carefully climbed off the bed, setting Eren down in his crib and tucking him in.

Now that Eren was asleep I sleepily went through my bedtime routine, brushing my teeth and combing my hair before changing into a pair of pajama pants. I flipped off the light, making sure that the nightlight near the crib was on before collapsing into bed, passing out almost instantly.


End file.
